russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Party Party Treat this Sunday on 'Hey it's Fans Day!'
September 27, 2014 Another treat of party experience for the fans this Sunday (September 29) as Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel and Jerome Ponce of the phenomenal and hottest feel-good teen sweetheart Janella: A Teen Princess made the performances on the youth-oriented variety show Hey it's Fans Day!. Hottest teen sweetheart Janella as she perform the center star to launch of Natasha Fashion & Beauty for the hottest feel-good teen fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess with Sofia Andres and Alexandra Macanan, and the launch of ambassadors from Marlo Mortel with his friend Arvic Tan and Bryan Santos with her ultimate. Also, prepare for the world-class performances of Born to be a Superstar finalists are Joshua Cadelina, Shanne Velasco, Arvin Ventanilla, Aria Clemente and David Archuleta. Kobe Paras, Yves Flores, Ingrid dela Paz, Albie Casino, Mavy and Cassy Legaspi joins the center stage of performances, while Friends 4Ever barkada Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga conquer the feel-good teen barkada. Enjoy an extravaganza of spectacular musical performances from Born to be a Superstar season 3 grand winner Cayleen Villamor as they collaborate with Miguel Aguila. Urban-Pop Sensation Young JV delivers the rhyrhm in his ever concert treat. Back-to-back birthday treats from teen kontrabida Michelle Vito celebration her 17th birthday blowout and Teejay Marquez. Be ready for an electrifying stage performance from James Reid and Nadine Lustre as they perform a dance hits from 90's to early 2000's. September's best action with a special treat of Voltron Man from the Hottest Action Prince AJ Muhlach and Coleen Garcia. Groove to the beat by the groundbreaking SuperSayaw showdown of Elisse Joson, Dominic Roque, Neil Coleta, Tricia Santos, Jon Lucas, Sofia, Kiko Estrada, Inah Estrada and Julian Estrada. Also, prepare for another mind-blowing Karaokekada segment with Josh Padilla, Yassi Pressman and Andre Paras. Party this Sunday as Hey it's Fans Day!, this Sunday, 12:15pm, on IBC-13. For viewers who want to purchase Hey it's Fans Day! official merchandise, simply visit the IBC Store located at Broadcast City Capiol Hills, Diliman Quezon City, or visit IBCstore.shopinas.com and MyRegalo.com. For updates, photos and to hang out live with the stars, visit heyitsfansday.ibc.com.ph, ‘like’ facebook.com/heyitsfansday, follow @heyitsfasday on Twitter, and know the latest happenings in Hey it's Fans Day! by tweeting the hashtag #HeyItsFansDayParty. 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (September 29, 2014)' : Opening: AJ Muhlach, Coleen Garcia and Ella Cruz : At the opening number for the exciting dance party : Streetboys : James Reid (sing) with Andre Paras and Kobe Paras (dance) (''Carry You by Union J) : Mavy Legaspi and Cassy Legaspi : Ingrid dela Paz and Dominic Roque : Nadine Lustre (sing) with Yassi Pressman and Shy Carlos (dance) (Neon Lights by Demi Lovato) : Jerome Ponce and Kelly dela Cruz : Marlo Mortel (sing) with Michelle Vito (dance) (She Bangs by Ricky Martin) : Janella Salvador (sing) with Sue Ramirez and Liza Soberano (dance) (This Kiss by Carly Rae Jepsen) : Young JV (Tonight (I'm Lovin' You) by Enrique Iglesias featuring Ludacris and DJ Frank E) : James, Nadine, Marlo, Janella and Young JV (Get Up And Dance by Young JV) : Opening: Young JV, Nadine Lustre, Kobe Paras and Shy Carlos : Last Flight Out - Plus One : Mmm Yeah by Austin Mahone ft. Pitbull